


Meanwhile, Derek Hale - Episode 501

by mllelouise



Series: Meanwhile, Derek Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x01, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Derek does during episode 501.</p><p>The idea of this project is to write one story per episode about what's going on in Derek's life during season 5 when he's not in Beacon Hills nor on screen. Strong probability of always being related to Stiles. This first one is very very short.</p><p>Beta reading by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/laduchessederat">La Duchesse d'Erat</a> all remaining mistakes are mine.</p><p> <a href="http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/122933313923/meanwhile-derek-hale-episode-501">find it on tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, Derek Hale - Episode 501

Derek’s phone buzzes in his pocket, drawing the attention of the 7-foot-tall beast with snakes coming out of his face to the room where he and Braeden are hiding. He hears footsteps changing direction to head their way, close enough for Braeden to hear it too and tighten her grip on her gun. It’s strange how he feels both safe and in danger at the same time.

 

“Seriously?” Braeden whispers, moving away from the window. “ _Now_ you have service?” She takes a quick look in the hallway and gestures Derek to follow her.

 

Derek shrugs and follow, smiling as he reads Stiles’ text, “saw your initials at senior scribe”. Nothing more. No emoticons. No comment. A tiny wave of happiness and warmth flows in his chest, but the Medusa wannabe hisses behind them, and Derek only has time to put away his phone and duck to avoid being punched in the face.

 

-

 

Two hours later, Derek texts Stiles the picture of the dead Not Medusa to be added to the bestiary, before heading for the shower, hoping the water will appease his sore skin.

 

Six months on the road, away from Beacon Hills, Derek can handle that. Can deal with the perspective of even more time away since they still haven’t found what they’re looking for.

But sometimes, like tonight, Derek feels drawn back home, back to the people who cares about him, back to Stiles.


End file.
